Wireless communication devices exchange wireless signals with wireless networks to obtain various communication services, such as voice calling, text messaging, internet access, and the like. A typical wireless communication device communicates through multiple different wireless access points in the wireless network as it moves about. Thus, the wireless communication device identifies and selects individual wireless access points for communication services.
To facilitate this selection, the wireless access points broadcast pilot signals. Each pilot signal has unique signal characteristics that allow the communication devices to distinguish one pilot signal from another. Thus, pilot signals can be distinguished by frequency and protocol, such as a WIFI pilot signal and a CDMA 1× pilot signal. Wireless communication devices are configured to scan for the pilot signals associated with their communication network service. For example, a WIFI device will scan for a WIFI pilot signal.
A wireless communication device typically identifies pilot signals with the characteristics of their communication service, and then selects one of these pilots signals with the most signal power. The communication device then responds to the most powerful pilot signal for their service by transferring their device electronic serial number (or some other identifier) to the corresponding wireless access point. The selected wireless access point receives the response and initiates registration and subsequent wireless service for the wireless communication device.